


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Gwilym, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta!Clare, Brian is Ben’s stepdad, Film Noir, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, Omega!Ben, Omegaverse, Smut, all of queen will appear i swear, because i love to do that, ben is roger and tim's kid, mafia, modern but it has a 1940s/1950s aesthetic, oh my fucking god, people get assassinated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [originally Of Businessmen and Assassins]Ben and Gwilym were the closest of friends. But after a dispute with his parents, Ben moves back to England leaving Gwilym behind, both slowly drifting apart.After 10 years with no communication from each other, they finally meet at a Billionaire's party. Gwilym at first was only shocked to see his old best friend after so many years, but he soon realised there were much more things to be surprised about Ben.





	1. Meeting After so Long

**Author's Note:**

> So I was skeptical whether or not to write this story, since I'm always so nervous using real people as fictional characters.
> 
> Just a disclaimer: I DO NOT think that any of these pairings are real, they are real people who can do whatever they want. This is just an alternate universe that I thought would be fun to write!
> 
> (might changed the title if I think of something better fits this story maybe)

Gwilym walks through the hall, fiddling with his tie self consciously as he neared the entrance of the ball room. _Wow._ The alpha let out a short breath, awed at the expensive interior of the room. Pink and gold lights enveloped the entire ball room, the glow dim and tranquil. As he padded into the room he was quickly bombarded by myriads of waiters, beta women and omegas in rich low-cut dresses.

 

“Gwilym Lee!” a low American voice calls out from the wall of people around him, pushing his way through the sea of people to stand up front to the crowded alpha. “I thought I’d never see you here!”

 

“Rami!” Gwilym grinned with excitement at the man front of him, clasping the beta’s hand firmly and pulling him into a hug. “How’s it going? I haven’t seen you in a while!” The both of them made their way out from the now dispersed crowd that circled Gwilym before, making their way to the buffet.

 

“Everything’s been fine, I guess,” Rami said calmly as a waiter poured him and Gwilym a glass of champagne, “Nothing really interesting has happened lately for me, what about you?” The beta took a sip of his beverage, glancing to Gwilym from his glass.

 

“Nothing too special. I got a new secretary, she’s pretty nice…” Gwilym paused as he also took a sip from his glass, not noticing the beta’s eyes widen with interest.

 

“ _Oh la la_ , is she hot? Is she beta or omega? What’s her name?” Rami shot questions at him with excitement. The alpha huffed as he put his empty glass down onto the buffet table, rolling his eyes.

 

“Her name is Lucy and she’s beta.” The grin on the beta’s face was disturbingly wide for him. “What? Are you considering fancying her?” Now Gwilym was sparked with interest in Rami’s fascination of his secretary.

 

“Hmm, _maybe._ ” Rami began to laugh half-heartedly, clutching his champagne glass. Suddenly, his head snapped to the side as a waiter passed by with a silver tray holding a large bowl of ice cream. “Now, if you excuse me, I have some ice cream to chase~” Gwilym’s spark of interest died out as soon as Rami bailed out on him.

 

He sighed, wanting to find someone else to talk to or drink expensive alcohol and never stop until he dies. He makes his way to a smaller hallway where a few people were conversing with each other, none of them seemed to pay any attention to him. Gwilym continues to walk through the narrow space, trying to avoid bumping into anyone. But he couldn’t make his way without having his shoulder brush against another person’s. Suddenly, a hand lightly grasped at Gwilym’s shoulder. He gulped as he felt the hand on his shoulder. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bump into you, I’m just passing through…”

 

“ _Gwil?_ ”

 

The alpha had stopped mid step, turning his head around to the person he had accidentally walked into. The person wore a long shimmering silver dress, the back of the dress exposed, a diamond choker clasped fairly tight to his neck. Gwilym couldn’t believe it. After 10 years and he thought he’d never see this person again. And suddenly, a sweet scent fills his nose comes from this certain person.

 

“Ben?”

 

Ben swiveled on his high heels to fully face the alpha, smiling shyly towards him, glancing down to the ground. It seems as if he hasn’t changed in the way he acts, but there was  _definitely_ change in how he smells _._

 

Gwilym was always skeptical in what Ben would present as before he moved away. He honestly thought he would be a beta or maybe an alpha, seeing as how back then he was so athletic and daring. But never in a million years would he have thought of Ben presenting as an omega. But hey, he wasn’t complaining about that, because Ben smelt fucking  _delicious._

 

He also noticed the change in Ben’s figure. Although he was well-built, he was also curvier and fitted the dress he was wearing perfectly in  _all_ of the right places.

 

“How are you? I haven’t seen you in ten years!” Ben laughed lightly as he said that, and Gwilym could feel the knot instantly growing tighter in his throat.

 

“Oh— uh, I’m fine,” he choked out, “How about you? I feel like you’ve got some interesting stories to tell... ‘cause you know...” he watched as Ben quietly giggle more from what he said, covering his soft looking lips with a pale hand. “I _may_ have a few things to tell,” the omega cleared his throat, “You don’t mind walking with me, do you? We can walk and talk.” Gwilym couldn’t help but nod rapidly as Ben reached out to envelope his hand with his, gingerly squeezing his palm as he led the both of them down the hall.

 

 

…

 

 

“ _So you’ve been staying with your Aunt ever since you’ve moved?”_

“Yeah, it’s a long situation that I _really_ don’t want to get too deep into… but…” Ben’s voice hesitated, putting a cigarette between his pink glossed lips.

 

They had found themselves settling on the balcony on the second level of the mansion. The dim glow of the moon along with the pink lighting emerging from the inside set a romantic atmosphere between the two of them.

 

“…Mum thought it would be better for my Auntie to take care of me after… _well_ … yeah.” The omega mumbled under his breath as he tapped off the ash on his cigarette into the ashtray. Gwilym leaned against the wall, facing the omega in front of him take another drag from his cigarette.

 

“Hey, uh, you know… ever since you’ve went away, I never got why you needed to move,” Gwilym rubbed at the back of his neck, “But… what exactly _was_ the reason you moved? I’m sorry if it’s a touchy subject, but…”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Ben extended his hand to gesture it was alright, “Well… Mum and Dad were having really bad fights then and when Mum wanted to file a divorce, Dad got _really_ angry and _hit_ him.” The omega’s voice was caught mid sentence, a glint of tears in his eyes he obviously tried blinking back.

 

“Oh _Christ,_ Ben, I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s _alright_ Gwil, there’s no need to feel sorry. It happened almost a decade ago.”

 

Even that being said, the alpha couldn’t help but feel like he needed to protect his best friend from something that happened so long ago. Gwilym tries not to overthink the omega’s behavior, but the way Ben’s eyes begin to shift from left to right and the way his arms fold over his stomach give Gwilym signals of discomfort.

 

_“Gwilym! There you are!”_


	2. Can I Give You My Number?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this one!

_“Gwilym! There you are!”_

 

Gwilym’s posture instantly straightens from surprise as he hears Rami call out to him from inside. The beta swayed in a drunk manner toward the alpha, sporting a shit-eating grin on his face as his eyes catch sight of Ben.

 

“Now who’s this lovely…?” Rami referred to the omega, who was silently sitting by the table putting the cigarette butt out before turning his head to look at Rami.

 

“This is my old best friend, Ben Staffell.” Gwilym introduced the two. The omega smiled, standing up and extending his hand out to Rami, who gladly took it.

 

“Rami Malek, it’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.” Rami begins to shake Ben’s hand a little faster in his drunk state. Gwilym tried to mask his rising jealousy by rolling his eyes and laying a hand on the beta’s forearm to firmly pull his hand away from Ben’s.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Rami.” Ben greeted back, sounding more confident than before. His pale eyes glancing to Gwilym who darted his gaze away as he began to faintly turn red. “Gwil has told me a little about you.” Ben teasingly elbowed Gwilym gently.

 

“Aww, only a little bit? That’s a shame,” The beta slurred as he clapped a hand onto the alpha’s shoulder, “We’re best friends!”

 

Gwilym flustered even more for two reasons. One was from Rami’s spectacularly embarrassing drunk behaviour, the other was how Ben’s little breathy laughs and how his scent becomes ten times _sweeter_ around him made his face grow brighter and his cock suddenly _stiffer._

_Jesus Christ…_ He _cannot_ have a boner now. Not when it’s being caused by a _friend_ who he hasn’t been in contact with in _10 years!_

“Hey! Look at the time!” Gwilym blurted out in panic to save anyone seeing his embarrassing erection. “It’s pretty late… and I-I _just_ remembered that I got to meet _a lot_ of people rather early in the morning tomorrow!” He panted as he looks at both Rami and Ben. The beta had a faint smirk plastering his lips, as if he _knew_ the trouble that the alpha was suddenly going through. As the omega stared up at him with a pure confused but curious look to him.

 

“Sorry…!”

 

Gwilym began to desperately march back inside until…

 

“Gwil, _wait!_ ”

 

The soft clicking of high heels become fainter as Ben got closer to the alpha. Gwilym, still flustered, stood straight up with his hands folded covering his groin, trying hard to not let Ben see.

 

“Can I give you my number?” Ben took hold of Gwilym’s hand, making the alpha feel as if he were to have a heart attack at that moment.

 

“I… uh… sure.”

 

“Do you have a pen on you? I know you most likely don’t but—“

 

“I do!”

 

Rami cried out from the table on the balcony. A metal pen dangling from his fingers as he pranced toward the two and dropping it into Ben’s open palm.

 

“Why thank you, Rami.” The omega clicked the pen and went to work on writing his number on Gwilym’s hand, the alpha watched as he wrote. A pink tongue poked out slightly from his glossed lips, finishing writing with two x’s.

 

“Thanks, Ben.” Gwilym glanced admiringly to the numbers on the back of hand, gazing back up to catch the most _priceless_ look on Ben’s face. The omega looked at him with an almost loving look in his eyes.

 

“Well, see ya Ben! I promise to call you!”

 

 

…

 

 

Clare sat peacefully on the sofa, sipping at her tea as she flicked through the newspaper. She looked passed several articles until one caught her eye with intrigue.

 

_Man mysteriously shot dead in London – Man is shot dead in Central London in the early evening last night. The man, about aged 30 was found to be carrying multiple firearms and ammunition underneath his coat, he is yet to be identified._

Clare skimmed through the article further.

 

_Police block off area, yeah, yeah, yeah… No trace of a suspected murderer or assassin—_

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips, taking a long sip of tea as she closed up the newspaper onto the coffee table. As she inhaled a long breath of air, she folded her arms behind her head, letting her blonde hair loose from a neatly done bun.

 

“ _Auntie! I’m home!”_

Ben entered through the door of his aunt’s cottage, fiddling with his keys as he took off his heels and closed the door. The omega spotted the woman on her lush sofa, facing him with a growing grin on her face.

 

“What’s going on? Why are you so happy?” Ben skipped to the sofa, not bothering to take off his coat. He plopped down next to his aunt, looking up to ceiling as she did the same.

 

“Well, Benjamin,” She started calmly, facing back to her nephew, “I was reading the paper before you came, and there was an article about a man shot dead in London. And they believe either a murderer or an _assassin_ shot him…”

 

“Oh _no…_ ” The omega groaned, rising back up off the seat to peel off his coat. Clare looked at him perplexed.

 

“What’s wrong? _You’re_ on the paper! Though you weren’t identified... thought you’d be excited!” Ben looked at the woman with a bored expression before rolling his eyes and walking off into the kitchen, lighting a cigarette.

 

“I don’t know Auntie. Don’t you think that maybe it should be worrying to you that someone is suspecting someone of killing people in public…?”

 

The beta woman pricked up, still sporting a small smile while swaying into the kitchen. “Well… yes. It is something that I’m rather weary about. But hey, at least they didn’t see you! _And_ you could have potentially stopped a massacre!”

 

Ben huffed, losing his taste for the cigarette and quickly putting it out before heading to his room and flopping onto bed, not bothering to take off his jewelry and dress. Feeling the soft silky sheets already making him feel drowsy.

  

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeeease tell me how you thought about this I'm real nervous,,,,,,,
> 
> Other than that, I want to let everyone know that I was super inspired by all the recent Queen ABO fics, they make me really happy and they're absolutely fun to read!


End file.
